Regret
by Arisu Sakura
Summary: Aku mati dalam penyesalan. Apa saja penyesalanku?


_**A Vocaloid Fanfic**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>__Vocaloid is not mine. It's Crypton's. but the story is mine_

_**Details, Warning, and Author's Note: **__gaje, abal, maybe AU, maybe OOC, maybe typo(s). Alur kecepetan, dan ceritanya gak jelas. Genre nggak jelas, dan bahkan judul sebenernya asal nongol aja. Oh, Kaito bakal jadi berandalan kejem, lho. Dia juga jadi character yang mati. Just read and review. Don't like don't read. Kaito's POV. Dan keliatannya panjang padahal pendek :3 ah~ udah lama gak bikin sad ending story x3 hope you like it, all!_

* * *

><p>Aku tidak pernah membayangkan tentang kematian. Soalnya, bagiku, kematian hanya akan menemui orang yang sudah tua. Orang muda tidak akan mati, itu pikirku. Pikiran tolol? Memang. Dan aku tidak pernah membayangkan, setelah mati, kita akan tetap melihat dunia dan orang-orangnya dari atas, menghilang dari semua macam dunia, akan terlahir kembali, atau malah ada dunia lain setelah kematian? Kalau dipaksa memilih percaya yang mana, aku percaya bahwa setelah kita mati, kita akan menghilang dari semua macam dunia. Kalau kalian? Kalian percaya yang mana? Aku akan terus percaya bahwa tidak ada dunia setelah mati, sampai aku mengetahui kebenarannya! Dan aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa setelah mati kita tetap memiliki perasaan atau tidak. Kupikir setelah mati, kalau ada dunia setelah mati, kita tidak akan punya perasaan, hanya ekspresi datar yang bisa kita tunjukkan, semuanya hilang saat kita meninggalkan dunia. Duh, aku bahkan tidak pernah dan tidak mau berpikir kalau seseorang mati dalam penyesalan. Sungguh menyedihkan kedengarannya kan?<p>

Tapi sepertinya aku salah, ya?

* * *

><p>"Semoga dirimu tenang disana, Kaito..." kubuka mataku saat mendengar suara familiar itu. Aku bangun dan menggelengkan kepala menyadarkan diriku. Sulit! Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk memukul pipiku agar aku bangun. Biasanya mempan dengan memukul pipi.<p>

Plak!

Kupukul pelan pipiku, dan aku langsung terbangun dengan sempurna. Kutatap sekelilingku. Kosong. Lalu kusadari sesuatu. Apa ya? ... Hei! Aku berdiri diatas langit! Kutatap kebawah. Benar saja, aku sedang berdiri diatas langit. Kupukul lagi kepalaku kencang-kencang, berharap aku terbangun dari mimpi ini. Tapi, hei, aku tidak bermimpi! Walaupun aku tidak merasakan sakit, tapi kupikir ini bukan mimpi, soalnya kalau mimpi, aku pasti sudah bangun saat menepuk pipiku tadi.

Tapi kalau tidak sakit... kemungkinannya cuma... aku sudah mati...?

Eh? Sudah mati? Bagaimana mungkin? Aku menatap ke bawah melihat pemandangan di bawah. Ada Miku, Luka, Rin, Len, dan yang lainnya dibawah. Pemandangan berkabung. Di sebuah makam, mereka berdiri sambil mengenakan baju serba hitam. Aku bergerak seperti berenang menuju ke bawah, ke belakang Miku. Kutatap nisan baru didepan mereka.

_RIP_

_Shion Kaito_

Eh? Nisan... milikku? Aku sudah mati? Benar sudah mati? Yang benar saja! Aku berjalan ke depan Miku dan menggerakkan tanganku didepan wajahnya. Ia diam saja. Tidak biasanya dia mengabaikanku.

Jadi... kemungkinannya hanya aku sudah benar mati, ya? Bohong!

Kutatap wajah Miku lagi. Air mata menetes dari mata hijaunya. Aku merasa iba. Ia menangis karena aku? Dasar, bodohnya diriku membuat orang yang paling kusayangi menangis.

Kutolehkan kepalaku menatap yang lain. Luka, Rin, Len, Gakupo, pokoknya semua orang yang kukenal. Mereka berdiri didepan nisanku sambil meneteskan air mata atau berusaha tidak menangis. Ternyata aku telah membuat mereka semua menangis?

Miku...

Luka...

Gakupo...

Rin...

Len...

Meiko...

Haku...

Teto...

Kiyoteru...

Semuanya, semuanya menangisi diriku?

.

Tiba-tiba terbersitlah sesuatu dalam ingatanku.

Breekkk!

Kurobek kertas yang kurebut darinya itu, di suatu siang yang panas. Dia menjerit sekencang mungkin. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" pekiknya tidak karuan. Aku hanya menggeleng dan melemparkan robekan kertas itu ke lantai. "Merobek kertas ini. Kau tidak lihat?" kataku dengan santai. Gadis dihadapanku itu mengumpulkan robekan kertasnya. "Memang untuk apa kertas itu?" gadis itu menggeleng saat kutanya begitu. "Ya penting sekali tau! Ini... ini..." dia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, dia hanya berlari pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Yo, Kaito! Kau robek kertas yang dibawanya itu, ya?" tanya Mikuo, kembaran Miku. Kuanggukkan kepalaku santai. "Memangnya dia memberi kertas itu padamu?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini kugelengkan kepalaku. "Kurebut darinya. Soalnya dia senyum-senyum sendiri melihat kertas itu. Bikin geli, jadi kurebut dan kurobek. Kebetulan aku lagi bosan." Aku melempar pandangan dari Mikuo. "Haahh, kau memang tidak bisa melihat orang senang, ya?" katanya padaku. Aku diam saja. "Itu surat cinta dari Gakupo, kau kejam sekali merobeknya. Dasar." Katanya berbisik padaku sedikit. "Oh." Aku hanya mengatakan itu dan berdiri. Pergi.

Siapa gadis yang surat cintanya kurobek?

Dia adalah Luka Megurine.

Salah satu sahabatku.

"Aku selalu ingat kejadian itu, Kaito. Saat kau merobek surat itu. Dasar bodoh. Nakal sekali kamu. Tenang saja, kumaafkan dirimu. Kenanglah semua kejadian semasa hidupmu disana, ya? Jangan lupakan diriku juga. Aku tetap akan menganggapmu teman yang sangat baik, seperti saat dulu aku sering curhat padamu." Luka mengelus pelan nisanku. Kutatap dirinya. Aku jadi menyesal telah berbuat jahat padanya. Merobek surat paling berharga baginya. Sungguh jahat.

Aku berbalik memunggungi mereka sambil menahan tangis. Oh, sekalipun tidak akan ada yang tau apa aku menangis atau tidak.

Kutolehkan lagi kepalaku menatap mereka. Sekarang Kiyoteru sudah berdiri didepan nisanku.

Lagi-lagi sebuah ingatan terbersit dipikiranku.

Saat itu kugerakkan tanganku dan membuat semua benda yang ada di meja itu berjatuhan. "Shion!" teriaknya kaget. Aku hanya diam. "Belajar, belajar, belajar! Buat apa aku belajar kalau nilaiku jelek terus hah?"

"Shion! Tenang! Kuajari sampai bisa sini!" kata Kiyoteru setengah panik. "Memangnya aku bisa, hah?" tanyaku kasar. "Makanya! Sini kuajari agar kau bi–"

Bugh!

Kutonjok guruku itu.

"Belajar? Tidak ada gunanya bagiku, tau! Jangan seenaknya menyuruhku!" aku berlari keluar meninggalkan guruku itu. Wajahnya lebam karena kutonjok, tapi ia diam saja. Hal ini sudah biasa bagi guru manapun.

Dan siapa guru malang itu?

Dia adalah Hayama Kiyoteru.

Salah seorang guru favoritku karena dia suka berlaku santai seperti remaja.

"Hei, Shion." Terdengar suara Kiyoteru. Kutatap dia lekat-lekat. "Ingat saat kau menonjokku? Dasar murid tidak tau diri. Haha. Tapi asal kau tau, kau adalah murid kesayanganku. Sifatmu menarik bagiku. Nah, jangan lupa belajar disana, ya!" katanya bergurau. Aku menyesal lagi. Andaikan aku tidak membangkang dan melawannya...

Kutundukkan kepala menyesal. Aku terus berdiri disitu sambil menatap mereka semua yang bergantian mengucap salam perpisahan padaku.

Dan sampai saat terakhir, saat Miku.

Ingatanku tentang waktu itu muncul kembali.

"Kamu jahat!" teriaknya malam itu sambil menangis. Kulihat ia menangis tertahan. Aku hanya diam membiarkan dia menangis.

"Che, dasar lemah! Jangan menangis, bodoh! Kau pikir kau siapa berhak menangis? Seharusnya akulah yang menangis, tau! Kau itu mengesalkan tau!" kubalas teriakannya dengan kasar. Terbawa emosi. Aku memang bodoh, mudah sekali terbawa emosi.

"Kau juga jahat tau!" pekiknya.

"Sudah! Daripada mengataiku jahat, lebih baik enyahlah dari pandanganku!"

Gadis dihadapanku itu tersentak kaget. "Kau benar-benar jahat!" teriaknya dan berlari sambil menangis. Aku diam saja, berdiri sambil ditatap oleh orang-orang. Siapa gadis manis yang telah kubuat menangis itu?

Dia adalah Hatsune Miku.

Kekasihku tercinta, yang telah kusakiti berkali-kali. Tapi aku selalu mencintainya. Maafkan aku, Miku, aku selalu membuatmu menangis. Aku tidak pantas untukmu. Aku selalu, selalu terbawa emosi dan membuat air mata indah menetes dimata hijaumu itu. Maaf, Miku!

"Kaito..." kudengar suara indahnya itu. Aku menoleh menatap ke makamku. Miku sedang berlutut didepan nisanku dan tersenyum lembut. Ia berkata pelan sambil mengelus lembut nisan itu. "Sekalipun kau tidak ada, boleh kan aku mencintaimu? Karena kau orang pertama sekaligus terakhir yang bisa kucintai. Aku tidak akan berpaling pada lelaki manapun. Cintaku hanya untukmu. Semoga kau mendengarku, ya! Tenang, suatu saat nanti kita pasti akan bertemu kembali." Dia tersenyum sekali lagi dan berdiri. Aku hanya menatapnya terdiam. Kaget. Tuhan... kumohon, sampaikan perasaanku pada dirinya, bahwa aku juga mencintainya. Boleh, kan? Aku sudah banyak berdosa dengan membuatnya menangis.

Kumohon, Tuhan... aku tidak mau seperti ini... mati dalam penyesalan. Penyesalan yang amat dalam.

Jadi, kumohon, Tuhan, biarkan aku menyatakan penyesalanku pada mereka semua. Perasaanku semua. Dan aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Kumohon!

.

Dan ternyata memang itu hanya harapan palsu belaka. Aku tidak bisa menyampaikan perasaan, penyesalan, dan permintaan maafku pada mereka semua. Sungguh menyedihkan.

Jadi... inikah rasanya mati dalam penyesalan?

Andaikan waktu bisa terulang...

_**-Fin-**_


End file.
